Feeding
by Hyperpegasi
Summary: They fed off the torment they shared, back and forth. But someone had to break eventually.


Sooo... I kinda hate me right now. I'm sick. AGAIN. And I have no inspiration for anything but my current RPs and the odd oneshot that attacks my brain.

I don't own DP... If you thought I did... Well, I don't own a degree in Psychology either...

* * *

"You make no _sense._ You're _IMPOSSIBLE!" _She snarled in exasperation.

His only response was a furtive glance, before he returned to whatever it was he was working on.

"Not _impossible_. Just _improbable_."

Ooh, how she wanted to strangle him at that moment! Why did this man** bother **her so? He just got under her skin, and he wasn't even _trying. _That was the worst part.

He wasn't even trying, and he was driving her insane.

_

* * *

__She was doing it again. He wasn't even sure she realized it. Was it that she was TRYING to be ridiculously appealing, or was it just in her nature to irresistible?_

_He wasn't sure he'd like the answer._

_But _oh,_ how he loved to bring out the worst in her. Her violet eyes flashed angrily, her trim raven hair whipping about her face as she paced restlessly. _

_It wasn't a practice of his to annoy people intentionally, but it was quickly becoming a habit with her._

_She wasn't even trying, and she was driving him insane._

* * *

"You don't make sense," She decided, chewing her lip and watching him intensely.

He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. "Come again?" His voice caught a little bit, and his neon green eyes sparkled with barely contained mirth.

Her gaze rapidly became a glare. "You heard me. _You don't make sense."_

_

* * *

__He shook his head, shoulders raising lamely in a shrug. "Maybe I do, and you just don't understand it."_

_Her glare became scathing, her perfectly tinted lip curling to reveal straight, white teeth in a sneer. "Then explain it."_

_"You make it sound so simple..." He smiled, but it was a faraway smile, and she was not the one he was seeing in that moment. And it hurt._

* * *

Her eyes, she was horrified to find, had begun to burn, and she was fighting back tears.

"Fine then. Forget it." She stood roughly, turning as fast as she was able, hoping he hadn't noticed the gleam of tears as they began to fall of their own volition.

_

* * *

__But he had noticed, and he stood, terribly confused, watching her flee the room with an indescribable ache in his chest._

_He remembered, in that moment, just how human she was. And he wasn't quite sure when his little game had distracted him from that. He loved to push her, but it struck him that at some point, he had started pushing too hard._

* * *

She knelt, arms around her knees, back to the wall, furiously trying to stem the flow of tears. '_I thought I was _stronger _than this! I'm _pathetic!_'_

_

* * *

__That was how he found her, curled tight around herself in a forgotten hallway, looking more fragile than he'd ever seen her._

* * *

"What're you looking at?" she queried fiercely, hugging herself tighter without realizing it. She couldn't even comprehend the reason for her behavior. She wasn't being herself, and she didn't even know WHY! She was freaking out over something so trivial!

She glared up at him over the curve of her knees.

_

* * *

__The way she tensed when she recognized his presence was ... unpleasant. His constant teasing had never been meant as anything more than just that. Only now, seeing his strong, brave girl unraveling... He regretted it more intensely than he would ever have believed possible._

_He knelt down in front of her, his eyes glowing eerily, but entirely apologetic._

_

* * *

"I think I've gone and screwed things up, Sam."_

Her gaze was drawn to his eyes, which blazed with unearthly fire, but also remorse.

His entire bearing oozed earnestness.

Stupid glowing bastard was gonna get her to forgive him, and all he'd done was kneel to her level and say ONE freakin' sentence.

_

* * *

__He saw it in her eyes, as they softened slightly, before her face became hard._

_He was gonna have to step it up, because he'd pushed her away, and now he wanted her back._

_"Yeah. You did screw up."_

_She turned away from him, and his soul burned at the flatness of her words._

* * *

She was hurting him. She could feel how her words affected him, and some sadistic part of her enjoyed it.

_

* * *

__He was going to make her understand. Maybe she'd hate him, but some part of him would probably enjoy it._

* * *

She wasn't expecting his next move. He hooked one gloved finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

His expression was intense, and some part of her reacted to that.

She didn't even realize it, but two seconds later she was up and running again.

_

* * *

__He watched her flee with an odd smile. She couldn't outrun him. _

'Or'_, he, amended in his mind, _'In this case, running doesn't exactly express the sentiment.'

_He shot off down the hall after her, his legs melting down into a ghostly tail as he quite literally flew._

* * *

That had to be cheating, she was sure.

She could hear him behind her as he cut through the air. It made an odd whistling noise.

He could fly over 100 miles per hour. That was a decidedly unfair advantage.

_

* * *

__He gave her a little space, keeping just far enough behind her to allow her to reach an open space before he'd overtake her._

_When he caught up to her, he was going to fix things._

_But... though he was loathe to admit it... He was enjoying the chase._

* * *

She had stamina. For a goth, she was surprising athletic. But something about being chased made her heart pump that extra bit faster, and she was running out of steam quickly.

So she did the only logical thing.

She ran faster.

_

* * *

__She was tiring, that he could tell. But she would reach the place he had in mind about the time her energy was bound to give out._

_He was going to win this little race, in the end._

_But she wouldn't mind._

* * *

There would have been more... But I thought that ending point was too good to pass up...

I may add the actual end eventually. =)

Reviews make my murderous alter-egos happy!


End file.
